Wolf
Wolf is a long-time friend and rival of Staz (who he refers to as Cherry-Blood). Wolf was abandoned by his parents for not being a pure werewolf. He states that he is a cross between a werewolf, and an unknown demon, and considers himself a "mongrel". 'Appearance' Wolf has two appearances: a human-like form and a half-werewolf form. In his human-like form he has white skin with short white hair, sticking upwards on his head, gold eyes, and is very fit. He commonly wears a blue-and-white striped shirt, dark cargo shorts, and a forearm guard. His transformation causes him to grow claws, a snout, and tail. This "incomplete" transformation is due to him not being a pure werewolf; however, his power increases substantially. 'Personality' Wolf is a mildly short-tempered young man with great ambition. Powerful and strong-willed, he thinks highly of his strength, though he knows he is not stronger than Staz; still, he continues to challenge him in battle. His goal of conquering all territories in the Lower Demon World is to prove his strength and be accepted by his father, the King of the''' Demon World Acropolis'. Wolf demonstrates a very caring nature, despite his "rough" outer personality & seems to be flustered easily around women. 'Plot' Wolf and Staz came to know each other when Staz crashed through Wolf's hideout when they were younger, when Staz first ran away. Wolf seems to be the only one to have said "Blood Lad" in the series. Wolf is a disowned half-blood werewolf, abandoned at a young age for not being a pure-blood werewolf. He then went to the Western Demon District and slowly built up strength, building a gang to support him. As he got older, he began his journey of conquering all of the Lower Demon World, and currently owns all of the Western District. The supposed reason to his attempt to conquer all the territory in the Lower Demon World is so that he will prove his strength, and be finally accepted by the same family who abandoned him, including his father, the King of the Demon World Acropolis. After he recieves a letter from his father, Wolf travels to the Human World to search for his mother, whom he hopes will teach him more about the "unknown" powers that reside in himself. 'Powers & Abilities' Wolf's magic mostly affects his strength and body physically, unlike Staz's magic, which affects things outside of his body. He is a werewolf, but because he is not a pure-blooded one, he can only maintain his transformation for about three minutes. In addition to being able to make his body more powerful such as vastly increasing his strength and speed, He can emit powerful shock waves of energy from his claws. He can also seal his magic, which he often does into his signature iron rod, a "Kanebo", as he calls it. After training with his mother, he unlocks the second magic hidden within him that he inherited from her known as "Charisma". This magic allows him to use his demonic power as a vacuum to draw an opponent and anything he focuses on within close range for him to attack. He can also use it to manipulate an enemy's movement, such as halting them to stop. Conversely, he can use this in conjunction with his natural speed to "pull" himself to his opponent. After training with White Step along with Staz, his reflexes and precognition became much sharper than before, making him able to dodge and predict attacks he previously couldn't. * '''Enhanced Strength:' Wolf's strength is greatly increased while he's in his werewolf form. * Enhanced Speed & Agility: 'The werewolf form grants Wolf a vast augmentation in both speed and agility. * '''Shockwave Claws: '''Wolf can fire powerful shockwaves by charging energy into his claws. * '''Charisma: '''This magic ability allows him to use his demonic power as a vacuum to draw an opponent and anything he focuses on within close range for him to attack. He can also use it to manipulate an enemy's movement, such as halting them to stop. Conversely, he can use this in conjunction with his natural speed to "pull" himself to his opponent. 'Equipment *"Kanebo": Wolf's Kanebo is his signature iron rod, which he uses to fight and to seal his magic into. (Wolf actually means "Kanabo", which translates to iron club, but he mistakenly calls it "Kanebo", which is a popular Japanese facial cleanser) By removing magic and putting it inside of the rod, Wolf is able to keep magic outside of his body. In doing this, the iron rod becomes a magical extension of him. 'Known Family' Father: [[Characters#Father_Wolf|'King Wolf']] Mother: [[Characters#Katy|'Katy']] Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Wolf Family Category:Males Category:Anime Category:Organization Category:Updates Category:Videos